A White Rose with a Tainted Angel
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: Allen has a dark secret that no one knew but Cross and Mana. As the snow falls down and the moon shine brightly the darkest secret will be reveled to the world. What will happen to Allen and the others?


Hello, this is my first time writing a DGM story so be nice Ok minna-san.

I love Allen so much!!!!!

Allen has a dark secret that no one knew but Cross and Mana. As the snow falls down and the moon shine brightly the darkest secret will be reveled to the world. What will happen to Allen and the others?

The White Rose with a Tainted Angel

Chapter 1

Allen been having dream about her. It's been so long since he remembers about his other half. His most precious person other then Mana. It's the month of winter , the snow start falling from the sky. That why he is remembering about her and Mana . The three of them love the snow so much.

Allen remember that day, it hurt so much after Mana death. Cross have found them and taken him and his other half under his wing. After one year with Cross, there were separated from one another. Allen other half was been taken care of one of Cross friend.

On that day Allen and his other half promises that one day their will meet again when she can control her power.

Flash Back

"We are twin aren't we Allen. Don't worry about me. I'm not your average girl ether so just move forward and I will join you soon Allen. I will come back to you when it's safe just like what shishio said."

"For you and Mana, I will keep moving. Join me soon. OK I miss you, Ellie."

Allen and Cross leave to start their journey.

End Flash Back

"I'll miss you so much Ellie. Its safe now let me see and hear you laughter so I could fell like a human being again." Allen was looking up at the moon from the balcony of his new room.

Then Timcampi start pulling Allen hand wanting him to go some where. But Allen just ignores it and Timcampi went to the side of his bed and took a picture under his pilow and flew out side.

Some how Allen felt like some one is calling his name again and again. Like Ellie is calling him right now he could feel it. Then the alarm went on a sign that an intruder is near by.

Allen just smiles at him self. He knew who the intruder is. At last in seven years he can see his other half again, Ellie Walker. Finally Allen mange to catch Timcampi and take the picture from it and went to meet the intruder out side of the front gate.

Komui and the other was surprise to see someone at the front gate.

"Please gate-san let me in I want to see someone in the black odder. I came here by the order of General Cross Marian. Before you aks me the answer is no. I can't let you see my face. Trust me I'm not a bad guy. I have prove that general Cross Marian ask me to come he to be an Exorcists." Ellie pull a letter out of her coat and show it to the gate.

The gates scan her and start went ballistic saying that she was not human, she cursed. Everyone was surprise to see another person who been cursed like Allen. Lavi and Kanda were going to check the person out but Allen beat them to it.

Again Komui, Leenali, Kanda and Lavi were surprise to see Allen out side.

Allen walks out a few meters from the other person.

"Show your self if you say that you came here by shishio if not I'm not hesitating to kill you right now." Allen activates his innocence and ready to attack.

"I found who I'm looking for. So why should I hide my face any more, Allen Walker. I take your challenge. Let see how much you grown Allen." Ellie open the hood that covers her face and the coat.

Ellie was wearing a black long sleeve tank top with picture of two read butterfly with a black pants. The color of her hair was silver and ties in to a ponytail. Her eyes were silver blue. There was a moon on her forehead black like Allen.

"Osiris activate" with that Ellie left hand start to shine. A scythe comes out from the palm of her hand.

Both of them attack one another with equal strength and skill. Leenali was worry about Allen but Komui just reassure her and the other that both of them knew each other and there are just testing each other power.

After a few minuet of fighting with each other the score was still a tie. Allen and Ellie was having a hard time breathing , painting from using so much energy until Allen felt a chill down his spine so did Ellie. Allen and Ellie just stop and concentrate on the oncoming person that gives them the chill. General Cross Marian, their Shishio.

The last thing Allen and Ellie remember before their black out was the red hair of their shishio. The other that was watching just sweat drop at the three of them. Leenali and Lavi just pity at Allen to have Cross as a shishio.

At Komui office.

"I'm sure you all have many question for my baka-deshi and that is for him to answer not me. Komui just take care of them OK. One a baka deshi and the other is a tomboy. I sense there is a something big is going on. In some thing I can do much as you do, just take care of them. Now that the end of my baby sitting two little brat. I'm off see you later when I drop by again."

"Don't worries general Cross I will take care of them there are my family too. Let me handle it there are in safe hand." Komui just smile and can't wait for Ellie-Chan to wake up.

Leenali, Lavi and Kanda cant believed their eyes. Looking at Allen and the girl sleeping on the infirmary bed after been knock out by General Cross. Komui enter the room looking at Allen and Ellie.

"Ohh look at them it's so sweet. Look Leenali now we have a new member and she looks as cute as you are. That makes my day worth while." Komui eyes just turn into star.

For Lavi that new girl look a dark angel in a human disguised. When he saw her call her innocence's he nearly went shacking. That name that she calls the innocence's was the name of the god of death. Is she the destroyed of time instead of Allen as everyone think. Maybe he should ask panda man to cormfirm more.

First there is Allen so what about this girl, is she the same as the moyashi or another weirdo lets time decided it that what Kanda tought.

Ellie stared to wake up.

"What happen Allen-nii it's just like yesterday that shishio hit us with Justice again. My head is still ringing are you Ok" Ellie just shack her head and noticed that many people was staring at her.

"Who are you people? Where am my? Ohh I'm at the black order. So you all must be Allen-nii friend that I have heard so much. You must be Komui-san, Leenali-san, Lavi-san and you must be Yu-san. Nice to meet you all and I'm Ellie. Ellie Walker Allen's twin."

"So you are Allen's twin. Then nice to meet you Ellie-Chan. Welcome to the black order. Let me show you around and our room to. Just leave the rest to Allen he will take care the other." Leenali just grab her hand and start walking but

"Just a second Leenali-san, I still need to wake up my brother first. After I finish we can run away from him. Don't worry." Ellie went to Allen ear and whisper. After she finish whisperings to Allen ears. He is wide awake.

"That not funny, shiro-chan. I will never let any guy date you that for sure. Never!!!!" Ellie and Leenali just run out of the room before Allen could finish his sentences.

Komui, Lavi and Kanda found it funny to see Allen get serious at Ellie like that.

"I'm sorry minna. I have kept her a secret for so long. I didn't tell you about my twin. I hope that it will not change that we are friend and if you don't want to be friend me its find I'll understand."

Lavi just head lock on Allen head and rub on his head

"You have your own reason to keep her a secret. If that happened to me I would do the same. Maybe you could introduce me to her next time Ok." Allen and Lavi just start laughing while Kanda just left the room.

"We are your family Allen so please trust us. Tomorrow we could talk more about her and Ellie-Chan first mission." Allen and Lavi went out of the room looking for Leenali and Ellie.

Shall I continue with if or it's not good enough for the DGM fan.

ELLIE31773


End file.
